Fifty Shades of Pink
by DeathBatBabe97
Summary: As Harry is back at Hogwarts for his fifth year, he meets his new Defense Against the Dark Arts instructor. Little does he know, she'll soon become much more than an instructor.
1. Chapter I

Fifty Shades of Pink

DISCLAIMER: All rights go to J.K. Rowling, as I wouldn't be writing this if it weren't for her books. This is M-Rated. Smut. A lot.

Chapter 1:

Harry was in his 5th year at Hogwarts, terrified to go back to school. In the past year, Cedric Diggory, a competitor in the Triwizard Tournament, had been killed by the Dark Lord.

He approached the door to Defense Against the Dark Arts, which he was dreading. He knew that Cedric was going to be brought up sooner or later. Though he knew it was going to come up, he wasn't prepared. Nothing would've prepared him.

Opening the door to the classroom, everyone fell silent as he walked into the room. You could hear a pin hit the floor it was so quiet.

"You must be Mr. Potter," a voice rang out.

Harry looked straight ahead as a small, older woman turned around, straightening her pink blouse as she saw the boy.

"Y-yes," Harry managed to stutter as his knees fell weak as he saw his new teacher.

"Well take your seat, we're about to begin," said the woman.

Harry nodded quickly as he took a seat beside Ron at the front of the class. The woman began pacing around the classroom, up and down the aisles of seats, occasionally passing Harry. As she walked past Harry, her perfume lingered. The scent filled his nostrils, Harry leaning back against his chair as he watched the woman's hips away with each step.

"I am Delores Umbridge, I will be your new Defense Against the Dark Arts instructor. I look forward to working with you this year," she said, turning to her desk and taking a seat.

Class proceeded as it would any other day, speaking about protection spells, and counterattack spells.

"And that's how you counter," Umbridge said.

"Maybe Diggory hadn't of croaked if he knew this," Malfoy said, his voice resonating throughout the classroom.

Harry felt anger begin to brew in his core, his blood beginning to boil. Just before he could say anything, the owl cooed, and class was over. He growled under his breath as everyone began to put their things away, and head to the next class.

Harry got up immediately and followed Malfoy. He was just feet away, when he heard Umbridge call out,

"Mr. Potter, I need to see you."

Harry froze as his knees became weak once again, turning around & walking to her desk. The slam of the door made him feel uneasy. He took a seat in front of her, setting his textbook on his lap.

"You needed to see me," said Harry, looking at the woman, studying her face, his eyes trailing to her bust. Her middle button had come undone in class and he had just noticed. Underneath from what he could see, was a pink lace bra, holding perfect, perky breasts.

'Shes doing well for her age,' he thought.

"Hm?" Umbridge had said.

Harry shook his head slightly, pulling himself out of the daze, "Im sorry?"

"I said, that you don't expect to be treated differently in this class, despite your accomplishments in the past."

"Oh, no. Of course not."

She smiled, her eyes dripping with lust for the boy, her smile just as filled with want,

"Good, now off you go. You don't want to be late."

Harry nodded and got up, keeping the textbook in front of his crotch, concealing himself. As he walked away, Delores looked down at her blouse & smirked. She buttoned her shirt back up as the door to the classroom shut with a loud boom.


	2. Chapter II

Fifty Shades of Pink

Chapter 2:

Harry kept his textbook close to him, trying to avoid embarrassment as much as he could. Ron came up behind him, resting his arm on his shoulder as they walked to Potions class.

"Glad to see you, mate. Thought you were a goner when she called you to stay."

Harry chuckled nervously, rounding the corner with his friend,

"Wasn't too bad, just a few words and I was out."

Ron nodded, beginning to go on about Malfoy in class earlier. They reached Potions class & took their seat, just before class began. Harry sighed as he took notes, not entirely down to earth, but in his own little world.

Umbridge was all he could think about, in Potions class and every other minute throughout the day. Once he got back to the Gryffindor Common Room, he sighed & went upstairs to his dorm.

He stripped down from his robes and into his pajamas. By the time he had finally gotten into bed it was 1 AM. He rested his head on his pillow, laying in a comfortable position as he fell asleep almost immediately, as his dorm he shared with Ron was quiet, since Ron had already fell asleep a few hours ago.

OoOoOoOoOo

He jolted awake as his alarm clock buzzed, waking not only him, but Ron as well.

"G'mornin', mate." said Ron sleepily.

Harry gave a nod, tossing his sheets off of him, and sitting on the edge of the bed. Ron got up and went to go get a shower, Harry's mind began to go wild, thinking about Umbridge once again. He looked down at his lounge pants, which started to become a miniature tent, housing his persistent manhood.

"Nuh uh. Not starting the day off like this," Harry whispered to himself.

He slipped on his tight jeans & a shirt, tossing his robes atop his outfit. He looked at his reflection in the mirror & grabbed his comb, trying to tame is black, scraggly mane. He sighed, putting some cologne on he had gotten as a gift from Hermione last Christmas, which he only uses on special occasions. But now, with Delores as his new teacher, every day will be a special occasion.

He left the dormitory & headed off to his first class of the day; Defense Against the Dark Arts.

He entered the class, no one was there except for him, and one Ms. Delores Umbridge, who was bent down, picking up some papers that she had dropped.

Harry could feel his manhood already start to grow, and push against the barrier between it, and the outside. Harry swallowed, rushing over and helping her.

"Here," he said, his voice cracking as he saw down her shirt when he went to help.

"Why thank you, Mr. Potter," Umbridge said, leaning up and straightening her shirt, which had turned when she was leaning down.

Harry came up with her papers, meeting her eyes, which had dark eyeliner around the edges, and shimmering pink eyeshadow on her eyelids.

She licked her lips as she took the papers, which were bright pink as well.

"I'm surprised to see you, Potter. Today everyone was off to go to Hogsmede as a special trip."

"What? There was?"

She nodded, "Mhm, all staff & students were allowed to go. I stayed behind because I wanted to get a few lessons planned."

Harry's face began to burn,

"So, since we're the only people on campus, would you like to go grab some tea or something?"

Umbridge nodded, setting her papers on her desk & grabbing her purse, "Sure."

Harry let her go through the door first, he admired her smooth legs, then her bum, which was covered by a thin piece of cloth, which was her skirt. He bit his lip just at the thought of what was underneath.

They finally reach the Gryffindor Common Room, where he takes his robes off & sets them neatly on a nearby chair. He sat down on a sofa after getting the tea for he & Umbridge.

"I'll be right back," Harry says, noticing his cologne has worn off.

He quickly runs upstairs, spritzing himself & coming back down. Once he reaches the end of the stairs, he stops, seeing Umbridge with her blouse off, and in a light pink tank top that just barely held back her enormous bust.

"Sorry," she mock apologized, "It's just terribly hot in here."

Harry shook himself mentally as he walked and sat down across from her,

"Th-that's alright."

He took a sip of his tea, trying to avoid staring are her perfect breasts, only to find his eyes trailing elsewhere. Much to his surprise, when she crossed her legs, you could just barely see black lace underwear, lining her hips.

"You okay, Mr. Potter? You look pale."

Harry nodded, returning and looking into her eyes,

"Hm? What? Oh, yeah, I'm fine. I just slept wrong last night. Shoulders hurt a bit."

'Really, Harry? Slept wrong?' He thought to himself.

Delores frowned, getting up. She walked towards Harry.

"Sit on the floor," she said in a sultry whisper.

He did as he was told and sat on the floor as he sat behind him with one leg on either side of him, pressing herself up against him.

"I'll rub your shoulders."

She placed her hands on his shoulders & began to massage his shoulders & neck, to the best of her ability. As she continued to run his shoulders, with each push she did, she'd scoot closer to his back, eventually ending up pushing her waist and everything below, against him, and began moving her hips to the rhythm of her hands.

She ended up stifling a moan as she pressed herself against him. Harry equally enjoyed the massage, but not the one her hands were giving. He bit his lip, hard enough to draw blood, trying to control his urge to whip around and kiss her until day's end.

Umbridge got up once she was done & grabbed her purse, nonchalantly looking at her watch.

"I really must go, it's getting late. See you in class tomorrow." She said, licking her bright pink lips.

"Uh huh." Harry said as she left.

He ran upstairs and ripped his pants off, and laid in bed with Delores in his head, and his hand elsewhere.


	3. Chapter III

FSoP Chapter III

"Harry, wake up, mate!"

Harry rubbed his eyes as he turned over onto his side, covering his head with the sheets, to shield himself from the light. It was too early.

"What the hell do you want, Ron?" growled Harry, "Classes don't start 'till 10."

Ron pulled the sheets off of his friend, and yanked him out of bed,

"I'm hungry. I want to grab breakfast before class."

"Ugh," groaned the tired boy as he got up from the wooden floor, "Fine."

OoOoOoOo

Making their way to the Great Hall, Harry trudged down the steps, and kept his head down, as he was still very tired.

Reaching the bottom, he slammed into another person and saw their papers fly everywhere.

Harry looked up, seeing the one and only, Delores Umbridge. He scrambled to pick up to papers and he fell his knees weaken.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean t-"

"That's quite okay, Mr. Potter. I can pick them up myself. "

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

As Ron and him walked away, he looked back at Umbridge, who was bent down, cleaning the mess up.

Harry slammed into a wall as he saw his teachers bare arse.

"You okay, mate?" asked Ron who just saw him hit face first into the hard surface.

Harry shook himself to reality, answering his friend,

"I-I'm fine."

OoOoOoOo

As they sat down and ate their breakfast, Hermione joined them.

"I can't stand Umbridge. She's going to make me go mad." she growled.

"She's already made me mad," Ron said, "The pink she wears is just sickening."

Harry, half listening and half day-dreaming, felt his elbow slip out from under him, and his head hit the table.

"Nice one, Potter!" a spiteful Malfoy yelled from the Slytherin table.

"Ugh, just shut up!" Hermione screamed back.

"Got your girlfriend to fight for you, eh, Potter?"

A tense Ron began to raise out of seat at the sound of "girlfriend".

"Sit down," Hermione pulled him back down, "Malfoy's an idiot."

Holding his forehead, which began to bleed after hitting, and scraping against the hard, wood surface, he wiped the blood off.

"Great..." Harry sighed.

The owl cooed loudly, everyone getting up and heading of to the first class of the day. Harry's heart pounded with each step he took, inching closer to the class he couldn't wait for; Defense Against the Dark Arts.

The students piled into the room, taking their seats. Cho Chang, a student in the same class began to eye Harry, twirling her hair. Harry turned around from her, talking to Ron.

"Who the girl who keeps staring at me?" he whispered, tilting his head in the direction of Cho.

"Her names Cho Chang, I think. Not sure though."

Harry nodded, turning in his seat as he heard the familiar click of stiletto heels. Walking down his aisle of desks, his instructor spotted him and gave a subtle smirk as she strutted. She knew she drove him wild, and she was by no means done.

"Class, today, we're going out on the grounds, to practice counter-attacks, like we learned earlier this week. It is important that you payed attention," the woman said, her eyes trained on Harry, "Or else you just might end up pinned to the ground."

Twirling around to pick up some evaluation papers, the class got up from their seats and went to the door, Harry bringing up the back. As Ron went up to go talk to Hermione about Herbology lessons, they went outside.

Pulling Harry from the group and back into class, Delores slammed him against the wall and gripped his manhood firmly.

Gasping, Harry squirmed at her touch he's been longing for.

"What're yo-?" Harry tried to say only to end up being cut off my a tongue invading his mouth.

As Delores bit his lip and replaced her hand with her hips, she began pressing herself against him.

Moaning softly, Harry wrested his tongue with hers, thrusting his hips into Delores'. Umbridge ran her hand down his pants, over his underwear, stroking his lethal weapon.

Harry immediately reacted to her touch, pressing himself against her hand, wanting her to continue. Tearing her mouth from his and her hand out of his pants, she smirked and left the classroom, with Harry both disappointed and horny.

As he compose himself, he ran right after her, and caught up to the class, "This is gonna be great." He mumbled, his bulge nearly breaking free from his jeans.


End file.
